


Every time

by TooManyFanFics



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFanFics/pseuds/TooManyFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's nothing worse than unrequited love, and it's getting too much for baz to bear - he's prepared to do anything to be around simon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every time

**~Chapter one~**

I sit bolt upright and squint as the sun shining through the open curtains gets in my eyes, running my hands through my hair i fall back onto my pillow and let out a sigh - how does he have this effect on me? i mean I’ve had those kind of dreams about him before but they’ve never left me feeling so empty, i desperately try to hold on to our blurred passion from the night before but it’s no good, the dream has already been replaced by heartache and frustration. i can hear him singing in the shower and I’m supersede he isn’t already down at breakfast but this is earlier than i would usually be awake - simon and i have set our schedules so that they only clash when absolutely necessary.

i close my eyes and sigh again, imagining for a moment what it would be like if simon and i were together, i know its no good but to be honest i’m too far gone to care anymore. i smile to myself as his out of tune singing reaches me, i think that maybe today will be different and i won’t be so spiteful towards him, maybe he won’t drive me crazy with longing and maybe he’ll smile his stupid smile at me and it will make me weak, maybe today will be the day that we could at least become friends. i never thought i wanted that, to be friends with snow, but the pain has got so bad and unbearable, unrequited love’s a bitch. all i want is to be around him and for him to want be around me without being convinced that I’m plotting or trying to kill him, i just want to be with him whenever possible and maybe today will be different.

suddenly the door to the bathroom flies open as simon falls through it with a towel wrapped around his waist and his muscular chest exposed. i leap to my feet and yell ‘SNOW, I WAS ASLEEP YOU UNSPEAKABLE IDIOT’ he blinks back at me looking completely startled at my outburst, i guess he didn’t expect me to be awake but too be honest, I’m surprised the whole campus isn’t awake after the racket he just made. i grab my towel and push past him on my way to the bathroom, trying not to think about my arm on his bare chest, sneering ‘can’t say I’m surprised to see you mess up even the simplest of things’. once the door is locked behind me i let myself breathe out as i sink down the door, holding my head in my hands i chide myself for not even being able to go two minutes without starting a fight. maybe snow and i were never meant to be.


End file.
